


this dreadful, terrible 'it' (перевод)

by quas1m1rra



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quas1m1rra/pseuds/quas1m1rra
Summary: Пьер чувствует себя подавленно. Ты решаешь утешить его.
Relationships: Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Reader
Kudos: 1





	this dreadful, terrible 'it' (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this dreadful, terrible 'it'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649894) by [commandercosmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercosmo/pseuds/commandercosmo). 



Не составляло труда заметить всего, что касалось Пьера.

В хорошие дни он улыбался каждому, кого видел; его глаза сверкали теплотой сквозь стекла очков, он много шутил и смеялся с приятелями. В хорошие дни Пьер был полон жизни, его присутствие наполняло собой пространство, заставляя всех улыбаться.

С другой стороны, в дни скверные… Что ж, едва ли Пьер был собой в скверные дни.

В подобных случаях он редко покидал дом. Но если ему и приходилось, улыбался каждому на своем пути; никак нельзя было упрекнуть Пьера в неучтивости, но его лицо было лишено своей обычной теплоты, а глаза выдавали, что он испытывал на самом деле. Он не был открыт по своему обыкновению, предпочитая уходить в себя.

Что ранило тебя более всего, однако, так это то, насколько опустошённым Пьер выглядел. Не было обычного сияния на его лице. Его сменяли темные круги под глазами — плоды бессонных ночей. В скверные дни лицо Пьера было бледным и изможденным. Прочие редко замечали это, а если и замечали, предпочитали промолчать.

Впадая в подобное состояние, Пьер любил выходить на крышу, чтобы поглядеть на звезды. Раньше ты никогда не спросил_а бы, почему, догадываясь; он ответит, что так ему хочется. Но сегодня, с его позволения, ты решил_а присоединиться к нему.

— Найдется еще место? — тихо спрашиваешь ты через окно, ведущее на крышу, стараясь не слишком напугать своего друга.

Пьер все же немного подскакивает и колеблется, прежде чем кивнуть и подвинуться. Ты улыбаешься, хоть и не ожидаешь, что он заметит — здесь темно — единственное освещение составляют луна и звезды над вами. Усаживаясь рядом, ты притворяешься, будто не видишь, как он смахивает слезы из-под очков.

— Я подумал_а, компания тебе не повредит, — тихо произносишь ты.

Он одаряет тебя кроткой улыбкой, затем вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Пока вы сидите в тишине, ты наслаждаешься ясным небом над своей головой, но не выпускаешь из внимания и Пьера, который сидит, скрестив ноги и рассматривает собственные руки.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? Чтобы то ни было, я буду счатлив_а выслушать, если это поможет, — ты нарушаешь молчание, ободряюще улыбаясь Пьеру в надежде хоть немного уменьшить его тревогу.

Судя по всему, он колеблется, смыкая и размыкая пальцы, прежде чем равнодушно пожать плечами. Пьер сдвигает очки на кончик носа, все еще не глядя на тебя.

Ты придвигаешься ближе. Чувствуешь его тепло несмотря на холод ночного воздуха, и тебе приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не прильнуть к нему. Ты кое-как собираешься с мыслями, прежде чем прошептать:

— Тебе не нужно рассказывать мне, если это причинит тебе дискомфорт. Если хочешь побыть в одиночестве, то все в порядке. Я могу уйти… — ты не успеваешь закончить, как одна из больших ладоней Пьера опускается на твою руку. Ты поднимаешь взгляд — он смотрит на тебя впервые за вечер, и, боже, до чего печальны его глаза.

— Пожалуйста, останься, — он давится словами, его душат слезы. Ты киваешь, помещая свою руку на его и устраиваясь поудобнее. Пьер сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить.  
— Я-я… — ему не удается завершить мысль, ладонь соскальзывает с твоей руки на одеяло, где вы сидите.

Ты знаешь, что он вновь плачет и отчаянно хочешь помочь ему. Ты кладешь свою руку на его, улыбаясь:

— Все в порядке, Пьер. Не торопись.

Пьер сжимает твою ладонь прежде чем отпустить и вернуться к игре собственными пальцами. Проходит несколько секунд, пока он снова не заговаривает сдавленным, полным слез голосом.

— Я просто… я чувствую, будто я не заслуживаю… всего этого, — говорит он, бесцельно оглядываясь вокруг, — я прожил жизнь… а для чего? Из всего, что я когда-либо делал, ничего не дало результатов. Я сижу дома, и я спиваюсь, и я читаю.

Пьер вздыхает и снова трет глаза, смотря куда угодно, но не на тебя. Ты видишь, как звезды отражаются в стеклах его очков.

— Я хочу делать что-то. Что-то, что даст мне право на жизнь, — похоже, Пьер хочет сказать больше, но прерывает себя, смыкает губы и с трудом сглатывает. Он борется со слезами, и его дальнейшие слова столь тихи, что тебе приходится прислушаться.

— Я… ничтожен. Я не заслуживаю жизни в мире, где столь многие погибают день ото дня.

Все это время Пьер изучал собственные колени, пряча лицо. Но ты не можешь не заметить, как по его щекам скатывается несколько слезинок, что он так старался сдержать.

Ты осознаешь, что чересчур встревожен_а, чтобы взглянуть на своего друга, и, обращаешься к звездам над головой. Нужные слова приходят не сразу.

— Пьер, ты заслушиваешь большего, чем все эти звезды и сияешь дважды ярче, чем любая из них, — говоришь ты с жаром, стараясь заставить его понять, сколь искренни твои слова. И осознаешь, что уже ты борешься со слезами, — из всех, кого я встречал_а, ты один из самых добросердечных, увлеченных, умных, — ты подтягиваешь колени к себе, все еще не в полной мере обращаясь к Пьеру, — я так счастлив_а, что в моей жизни есть ты. Мне так… мне так плохо, от того, что ты не можешь разглядеть этого.

Помедлив, ты берешь его большую ладонь в две свои, поворачивая так, что можешь целовать костяшки пальцев. Ты ощущаешь соль, оставшуюся от попыток утереть слезы. Ты поднимаешь на него глаза, улыбаешься и вкладываешь свою ладонь в его, переплетая ваши пальцы.

— Боже — шепчешь ты, стараясь (в прочем, безуспешно) не выказать своей паники, — мне жаль, Пьер, я… эм… я не имел_а в виду… я не… — ты начинаешь сдаваться, боясь, что непоправимо облажал_ась, но Пьер жестом останавливает тебя.

Он ничего не отвечает на твой вопрос. Вместо этого — заключает тебя в крепкие объятия, что слегка неловко, от того что вы сидите. Тем не менее, ты утыкаешь лицо в основание его шеи, обнимая его в ответ.

Пьер бормочет твое имя тебе в плечо, и ты похлопываешь его по спине настолько ободряюще, насколько можешь.

— Тебе не нужно проходить через это в одиночку, — шепчешь ты, крепко сжимая своего друга в объятиях, — я беспокоюсь о тебе, Пьер. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто ты один.

Пьер вздрагивает, потом всхлипывает, и ты осознаешь, что он плачет. Ты запускаешь руку в его волосы, распрямляя и поглаживая пряди. Он льнет к тебе.

— Может, стоит вернуться в дом? — шепчешь ты, когда его плач немного утихает. Ты разжимаешь объятия и стираешь несколько слезинок с лица Пьера. Он застенчиво глядит на тебя.

— Да… — отвечает он с явным затруднением. Ты слегка улыбаешься ему.

— Идем. Я сделаю тебе чай. Может, чего-нибудь поесть? — ты неловко забираешься обратно через окно в дом Пьера и подаешь ему руку, которую тот принимает с горькой улыбкой.

Ты проводишь с ним остаток вечера, предпринимая все возможное, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше. Тебе кажется, что, по крайней мере, ты преуспеваешь в уверении Пьера в том, что он не один. Ты знаешь, что не решил_а всех проблем, но, определенно, Пьер выглядит менее печальным, чем тебе казалось.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии автора к оригинальной работе:
> 
> НУ ЧТО Ж, я заметил, что по "Большой комете" нет т/и фанфиков и решил написать свой!!
> 
> Я начал работать над ним на крыше своего дома; в ту ночь, когда я его закончил, я тоже был на крыше своего дома. Забавно.
> 
> Если честно, мне просто нужно было выразить немного любви к Пьеру, потому что, черт возьми, этот парень нуждается в крепких объятиях.


End file.
